Aftermath Visit to a fight
by mon-amourr
Summary: What happened during and after the fight?


Roth had never been so angry before. Wait scratch that, he did and then he burned down his beloved theatre. He circled around Jacob, fist held up ready to strike. Jacob had a gift to piss Roth off but he didn't think that it would happen so soon. Jacob move to punch Roth with his right hand, but Roth easily saw it coming and dodged it, only to hit Jacob in his stomach. The Assassin winced for a moment before grinning at Roth. For a moment the Blighter grinned back. It seems that the fun indeed never ends with the two of them. Roth moved to punch Jacob only for Jacob to dodge and kick Roth. This however only fuelled to Roth's slight anger, though in a way it amused him as well. The lad was cunning in his own way and knew how to play Maxwell almost like a fiddle. Still the young man's silence had bothered Roth more then he would like to admit, for it felt that Jacob was avoiding Roth. A part of the elder fighter could understand that, but at the same time he couldn't. They both kept fighting for awhile. Neither of them ready to back down. It was by now one of the longest fight of two people in the ring and people were actively betting on them. By now both has a sheen of sweat and Roth would be lying if he said it didn't distract him.

Jacob grinned, realising what was happening. He moved closer to tease his opponent, with a smirk here or just a barely missed punch that would touch Roth's chest. It didn't take long until Jacob kicked the feet from under the Blighter and then sat on top of him. He grinned down and punched the floor next to his head

"Appears I won doesn't it, Roth? Will you now tell me what is made you so angry?" For a moment the young assassin touched Roth's face before standing up. He then offered his hand to the older man, who took it with much dismay. The younger Frye took the money Topping offered and smiled at Roth.

"None of your business, dear. Why did you come here?" Roth began to redress and looked at Jacob while he slowly got dressed as well. When they were done Jacob put on back his top hat and walked next to Roth.

"I simply came to visit you, didn't had time to see you in a while and frankly I missed you. Can I not visit the man I care deeply about?" Jacob smirked softly and winked at the older man, before looking a bit insecure for the moment. Roth looked at him and sighed softly before he let out a soft smile, one he only showed Jacob or the Rook he had. Even though they did spend a lot of time together he was sometimes still surprised by how insecure Jacob could be.

"Walk with me Darling, just back to the Alhambra. We will share a drink and I will explain what got me so angry, though you have drained it mostly for the moment." He started walking and Jacob quickly followed him. They walked in silence until they arrived at the Alhambra Theatre. Once inside Roth greeted Lewis before going upstairs and got himself and Jacob a drink. He then sits down in a chair and watching Jacob who sat down across him. He took a sip first and then looked at Jacob who got more uncomfortable

"Tell me Darling, why do you think I was so angry?" Roth tilted his head slightly and he saw Jacob shrug.

"I don't know maybe something happen to The Blighters, maybe some play had problems?" Jacob slowly looked at Roth and softly bit his lip when Roth shook his head.

"It was because of you, Jacob. Weeks of silence. No message, no visits, no nothing. Only time I heard of you was through my Blighters. It was from them that I heard you were working with Abberline. Replaced me already with someone else?" At first the words were filled with some lingering anger, but the last part made Jacob chest feel tight. It sounded worried, like Maxwell was worried that he was replaced. Jacob took a sip for some Dutch Courage and noticed Max looking away the longer he stayed quiet. The assassin stood up and walked towards Roth. He then sat down on Maxwell's lap and looked at him. The younger man touched the elder his face and softly turned his face to look at him. He then leaned forward and softly kissed him. Once done he leaned back and gave Roth a cheeky smile.

"I am sorry for the silence, I preferred to see you instead of you getting a message. Things just kept piling up and I didn't got the time. Abberline is a friend at best and nothing more, though he do look interesting when he dresses as a woman. Roth listen to me, there is only you for me. I care a lot about you and just you." He looks at the Blighter and his eyes soften slightly before grinning. "Also I totally won because you couldn't stop looking at me dear Max."

"Jacob, my dear, how I could I not look at you. You are a work of art. Next time send me a message Darling, that's all I ask. Just not this again. Okay my little Rook?"

Jacob softly nodded before giving Roth another small kiss before trying to stand up, only to be hold back by Roth. "Stay here and we will talk about the things that happened okay dear?"

"Sounds like a plan there Maxwell, I am after all quite comfortable." Jacob grinned as did Maxwell before he gave the Rook a small kiss in the neck. After that they sat comfortable and softly talked about what happened.


End file.
